


The animal in me

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bedroom Sex, Consensual, Experimental Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Gender Role Reversal, Gender Roles, I Don't Even Know, Joyful, Light Dom/sub, Love, Never Have I Ever, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Romance, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: So, this story is about Kurtty in the A/B/O version. Yes, I don´t understand the scheme of this universe but every ship needs A/B/OOne day, Kurt Wagner found out he is an Omega and is start entering into his heat and people were instructed how to help, however, Kitty Pryde is the only one that can help him the most.





	The animal in me

N/A: So I think every ship needs an A/B/O fic so here is my version.Plot? No plot(much)

Evoverse.

Being a mutant was hard, being a fuzzy mutant, however, can be harder but if you have the unfortunate luck of born an Omega then your life is practically impossible.

  


Kurt Wagner, the German blue boy, used to think that his main problem would be just his looks and how society would perceive him, life decides to test him once more.

  


Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, turns out to be an Omega. The stigma that this title carries is enough to pale his blue fur. The society may hate mutantkind but if you are an Omega ...the kindest reply would be to drop dead.

  


The X-men found out about his condition and many were shock believing that Kurt was an Alpha, maybe it was a cliche view seeing as Kurt has more animalistic features and it was found out that Kurt is part Demon, so people were sure Kurt would be an Alpha if not a super Alpha.

  


It wasn´t a big deal for most of the X-men, how could it be? they are daily persecuted, however, the new kids can´t help themselves by snicker a little and thinking how hilarious this is all.

  


If Rogue´s steely gaze was any indication, the new kids will not try to say anything about this situation, at moment, Professor X is explaining the situation for Kurt and the rest of the mansion.

  


Mortification and embarrassment fuse together into this mess of Elf that couldn´t meet people´s eyes. In retrospective, a male Omega is not unusual, Scott Summer is one and this certainly didn´t stop Jean Grey from falling in love.

  


Ororo Monroe and Betsy Braddock are two alphas that fall in love with each other. So, the label is completely useless.

  


And Kitty Pryde is an alpha, something that many people have a hard time to believe, after all, or alpha are all men or are toughest being in the universe and Kitty likes pink and cute stuff.

  


Kitty Pryde is deciphered in itself, she can like pink and cute stuff and deal with heavier situations like genocide and racism without losing her mind. In the end, Kitty Pryde does not need to prove herself as a stereotype alpha. Kitty Pryde is already strong, no matter her label.

  


"I want to clarify that Kurt Wagner, will be facing the same phase as Scott did" cue to Scott and Kurt looked ready to be swallow by earth " since Kurt does not have a partner he will be agitated and will create a nest for himself, it could be any place and I want to emphasize how this is normal and no one should interrupt this process" a solemn silence is all the professor was expecting " Kurt will be in heat, if you do choose you as a partner...I want you to think carefully, a partner for an omega is sacred and is not just sex"

  


Scott and Kurt are blushing. The red/blue hue goes along with their respective faces. Jean, not needing to read mind give a comforting smile to Scott, meanwhile Kitty want nothing more than just hug the elf and say everything is alright.

  


"If you don´t feel the same way, please, be honest, it will be better than just ...pitying" harsh words that maybe are used in the past.Once the professor stopped the speech Kurt finally meets the others' eyes.

  


To be more exact, he looks at Kitty. His pupils are gone leaving just golden eyes, golden enigmatic eyes. Kitty wants to run to him and never let him go. Maybe is her alpha side speaking or is her worry for the elf clashing together, but, Kitty needs to make sure the elf is alright.

  


And as soon their eyes meet the Nightcrawler bamf out of the room to God only knows where. The new kids openly complain about the brimstone smoke and how it smells bad, eloquently put, it smells like fart.

  


Kitty may be the only person in the mansion that is not complaining about the peculiar scent and is the only one looking at the spot where Kurt was feeling forlon for some reason.

  


Ororo, Kitty´s mother figure put a hand on Kitty´s shoulder gentle snapping Kitty to reality and preventing the young woman to do anything silly. This is about Kurt and not about her.

  


"Is going to be alright Kitty" says in her natural mother tone "Kurt knows we have his back and that he is saved here"

  


"Yes, I just wish I could do more for him"

  


"This is all new to him and I think Kurt wants to figure this out on his own, but, I believe that if he does need help...He will come to you"

  


"I hope so," says and decides to go back to her own chores dwelling in worries and sorrows never help anyone and it won´t break this record now.

  


"Professor X could make a less uncomfortable speech"

  


"Kitty, the first draft was way worse, this is an improvement" and both smiles despite everything. This was enough for Kitty(for now) and she off goes to help Rogue(who is in her big sister mood and God have mercy on anyone that piss Rogue off) with the dishes.

  


After a long pile of dirty dishes are finally cleaned and a much calmer Rogue having her worries subside, for now, Kitty, decides to head back to her room. No one knows where Kurt is and what he is doing.

  


Passing by a mirror Kitty can see the changes that time did on the once naive and innocent 15 years old, Kitty Pryde can say she is fit now and her days of looking frail are in the past. All that in the count, Kitty Pryde is not a bombshell.

  


The main change on Kitty, physically speaking, is her short hair.

  


Years and years taught the young woman to be thankful for her body, for her life no matter the struggles that it may contain. Kitty Pryde finally accepts and embrace her flaws. Kitty Pryde, now a young woman, knows how her true worth.

  


" _That all nice and well, but I still would love to pose to Vogue magazine,_ " thought amused remembering that the last edition of Vogue shows a Mutant super Start called Dazzler.

  


The young woman heads to her room wanting to read in peace. Staring at the wooden door that was Rogue and Kitty´s sanctuary Kitty now understand nostalgia, Rogue is speaking about moving to New Orleans for some time(not now, of course, but one day) and Kitty has no idea of what to do in the future.

  


_Which is ironic because I enter into this school knowing exactly what I would do and now look at me now._

  


She phases through the door and was expecting meeting the same room as she left before, however, once she turns the lights on Kitty spot the bed turned into a nest and an elf curled like a sleeping kitten.

  


_Oh, that is unexpected? Should I leave?_

  


She was about to leave when Kurt rose his head, guess he wasn´t sleeping, and look at her with his gorgeous golden eyes.

  


  


"Hi, Kurt, you don´t need to get up. I´ll just get a book and leave you alone" says trying and hoping to placate him. Kurt only narrow his eyes and growls a little. A warning side.

  


Maybe is her alpha side speaking. Alphas don´t like to be threatened and can be territorial, but, Kitty seems unphased by such act and only raise an eyebrow at this.

  


"Don´t growl at me," says with the authoritative only an Alpha possess" do you want me gone?" asking after thinking for a moment.

  


Kurt shakes his head and still stare at her. Never once the elf was this silent and this is freaking Kitty out a little. Used with his German accent filling the room or any space about any subject seems wrong a silent elf.

  


_But, this is not a normal situation either._

  


Kitty tries to understand wanting to be far away from any of the negative and stereotypes image of alphas. Creatures that only act without any regard for others, Kurt doesn´t need that and Kitty certainly wants to avoid this.

  


  
Kurt, for his part, may be completely taken for his Omega´s side or maybe is still too mortified to speak. The elf rose from the bed and Kitty can´t understand or comprehend how Kurt ever feel bad about his body.

  


_Maybe Kurt should be in Vogue._

  


She is an alpha seeing a pretty, no, scratch that, a stunning Omega and is doing ok for now.

  


"Kurt, I don´t read mind. Do you want me gone or not? I want to help you, I really do but ....what I can do?" Kurt is now so close to her, inches of her face and lips emitting warm and sending, without realizing, a scourge feeling to Kitty´s stomach.

  


"I want you to stay...I was waiting for you. How long must I wait? Did I did something wrong?" his words whilst laced with his trademark accent are perfectly accurate.

  


"Do you want me?" the question is outward to Kitty, amazed her and intrigues. What to do? is this the real Kurt? "Do you meant it? Am I your alpha?" says with authority once again of an Alpha.

  


Kurt nozzles with her, naked and well the young woman is not opposed to the contact, not ashamed of his nakedness(why he should be?) and palming his hands on her face can only say few words.

  


"Yes, I want you. Do you want to be my alpha?"

  


Is not the most romantic love confession in the history or the most orthodoxical, but then again, Jean turn into a flame bird and carry Scott in bridal style fly away with him.

  


_Funny, alpha female are the minority but here we are the majority._

  


Kitty, touches his hand, feeling the smoothness of his fur trying to not look down to his private part(Kurt is 100% naked and Kitty is completely fine with that) only to failing miserably at that and return her gaze to his golden eyes.

  


"Then I´m your alpha" Kurt´s eyes sparkle like a kid who did win the best Christmas gift ever. It kind of cute. She gentle and tentatively caress his face(the fear of him rebuking her is decreasing each second) and finally take the courage to kiss him.

  


She closes her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck gently and Kurt wrapped her tail around her waist, there´s a height difference between then, Kurt has gotten taller over the years, but Kitty can continue to kiss the elf by simple tiptoe.

  


Kissing was the best part, not often an Alpha, much less a female, can have a tender kiss. If this kiss has any flaw whatsoever is the fact that it makes Kitty hungry. There´s no reason to control her Alpha side any longer.

  


"Do you want that your alpha take care of you?" asked sultrily letting her fingers feeling his fur getting the best of her. Kurt replies content how much he wants Kitty. That all she wanted to hear.

  


She leads Kurt to her bed, to their nest, not taking her outfit yet, Kitty is on top of Kurt kissing him once again, the kiss is demanding and receiving all its attention.

  


Kurt´s hands travel to her back and grab not so gently her ass, a bold move and Kitty is surprised and satisfied at the same time. Sitting on his lap makes impossible to forget what their little section of making out did with Kurt´s anatomy.

  


Kurt looks at Kitty´s eyes begging to continue, to touch her skin and bond with her before Kurt emits another's growls(something Kitty is getting used) she put her finger on his lips and wink at him.

  


"Katzchen, don´t tease me. I need you"

  


"I know, I need you as well. Elf, no more teasing" she takes her shirt feeling his eyes on her how not love this attention. She is now with her white bra and Kurt, this time, couldn´t wait for his alpha. Impatience is something omega!Kurt has in abundance.

  


Kurt has no problem in taking the bra off and looked at her breast, at her molds in fascination and wonder and lust, his hands travel to her nipples, for a moment afraid of rejection(it was a simple nod that washes away any fear), as Kurt starts to play with her nipples.

  


Pink aureolas and with her nipples already hard, Kurt focus solely on the task, palming, feeling and exploring with his hand the best he can.

  


Kitty, enjoying the feelings, knows how wet this is making her and how she is starting to have more patience than the said elf. She closes her eyes, to be more precise, half lidden, and let Kurt get bolder and bolder.

  


His hand leaves allowing his spandex tail to explore her sweety skin, her molds smirking in satisfaction when Kitty let approving sounds escape from her mouth.

  


"Kurt" she pleads

  


"Kitty, be patient" beggars can´t be chosen is the only thing Kitty is thinking as she feels so open, so naked(in more ways than others) and never feel this powerful as right now.

  


"Kurt," says loving " take your time," says in German, her American accent did butch the phrase a little, nonetheless Kurt manages to understand well enough and this gives an extra energy.

  


  


Enough to make his tongue and lips touch Kitty harder nipples, there´s a perverse satisfaction for an Omega to be able to make his Alpha feel like this, only him can see Kitty like this and no one else.

  


"Katzchen," says as his tongue follows the aureola, trailing his tongue to each part of her skin, sucking her breast was enough to make the young woman wetter and lose focus.

  


"Kurt!" she is only speaking his name as Kurt is only saying her name, "more, Kurt," caressing his indigo hair in approving of his ministration is satisfactory to the elf who stop to give a pleasant smile to his Kitty.

  


A pleasant smile that can be translated to mischievous one. His fingers now touch to Kitty´s pants in a mockery display, debauchery is what prompt Kurt to trail her pants until to the bottoms of her pants and quickly take out, no words need to express what Kurt wants and what will happen next.

  


Kitty phase her pants and her soaked panties, Kurt can´t help to reveal in pride(pun intended) that he did this to his Kitty. Finally, Kitty on birthday suit and ready to continue.

  


"Kurt, please, let´s mark each other" With that statement she changes position and let Kurt be on top of her. Kurt spread her legs wide and mesmerized by the augmented view of Kitty´s wet folder(for him and only him) and finger her entrance.

  


Kitty moans a little and even growl(her alpha in her wants more than one large finger) and the process repeats until Kurt is satisfactory until Kurt believes she can handle his member without feeling pain.

  


(No matter if is an Omega or Alpha, Kurt can´t bring to see Kitty in any type of pain)

  


His body is not like the other males, not only he is blue and has a tail, but also his dick is larger than an average human.

  


"Katzchen," says loving and tender" are you ready?"

  


"Yes, God DAMMIT just do it already, I´m dying here" patience finally leave Kitty Pryde and Kurt can forgive the blasphemy just this once.

  


The base of his blue dick tease the entrance of Kitty´s and the woman was so impatient that it tried to engulfed the maximum she can.

  


Kurt, once making sure that Kitty can handle his length in all his vigor, start thrusting in an increasing speedy overjoy that Kitty´s eyes are rolling white, how her toes are curling and how her tongue is out.

  


This is an image Kurt could use for later when Kitty is too tired or give more ideas.

  


"Harder, Harder" Kitty demands like a true Alpha. Kurt wants nothing more than satisfying his Alpha.

  


"I´m so close, Katzchen"

  


"Me too, don´t stop" more thrust, more sinful words exchange(how Kitty can say the darn thing? only an Alpha can do this) and finally, their climax clash together.

  


It was rather poetic, blue and white and pink(Kitty´s skin color a light pink hue that goes along with her) together making something wonderful. Them.

  


"Kurt, that was amazing" and Kurt beams with proud as he nuzzles with a very sweaty and happy Kitty. "But don´t you think we are over elf, are you ready for the second round?" a smirk plays on her pretty face and Kurt knows the answer by heart.

  


"I´m all yours, Katzchen"

  


"Likewise, elf"

  


**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, women here are alphas.
> 
> Betsy/Ororo is mention.
> 
> Jean/Scott is the het ship where the woman can destroy everyone and the man would look at her with heart eyes. No one can make fun or hurt Scott(#NomorehurttoScott)
> 
> Kurt/Kitty is the het where the woman can be sweet and kick anyone else who dares to make fun of Kurt. 
> 
> Yes, the woman is tough warriors and the boys are soft. Why not?


End file.
